


Gone by Morning

by EozMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EozMoon/pseuds/EozMoon
Summary: No matter how much Rita begged, Severus was always gone by the morning.
Relationships: Rita Skeeter/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Gone by Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Frumpologist's Wheel of Doom challenge!
> 
> My challenge was Severus Snape and Rita Skeeter with Fluff!
> 
> Not my characters, I don't own anything!

“You know I’ll be gone by morning.” He drawled, lazily stroking the exposed skin along her back.

She rolled her eyes. He always was, such was the life of a spy; hiding away in the shadows, serving two masters at once. So ingrained was his ability to conceal his true self nobody really knew where his true loyalties lay. Except for her. Only she was ever exposed to the true man behind the deception that was Severus Snape.

She did her part as best she could, writing her over-zealous half truths and tall tales, hiding his mistakes with scandalous stories to distract the more deadly of his masters. Not that it worked every time. Too many times she had failed. Those were the nights he came to her trembling with the after shocks of the Cruciatus curse, his robes soaked with his own blood. Those nights she would tirelessly, emptying her potion stocks to heal him, and hold him close in her arms until sleep caught her. Then she would wake alone, with nothing left but to wait until the next time he could come.

Occasionally, the reason behind his visits would be a happier tone, and he would wile away the hours making love to her, his lips breathing declarations of love and fidelity, while his fingers soothed her fears away.

Now the tides were changing, and those visits were few and far between. With a pained sigh, she reached out to trail her fingers lovingly over the dark hairs blanketing his chest. He let out a soft sigh, his face free of the fierce mask he held in front of others.

“Severus” she began, despite not knowing where she was going with her plea. She studied his face, his lips still smeared with her lipstick. The deep red contrasting harshly against his pale sallow skin. Severus closed his eyes, letting out a pained sigh. “You know I cant.”

She blinked back a tear and sighed. “But I’ve missed you.”

He reached his hand out to catch the chain she had worn around her neck for too long. Holding the ring he had gave her once a upon a time between his agile fingers, he offered her an apologetic look. “And I missed you.”

She gazed down to the ring he held between them, her heart clenching fearfully. “Will we ever get married my love?”

He stroked a blonde curl tenderly. “When it is all over.”

She nodded, as he pulled her closer into his arms, his grip tightening protectively around her. She nuzzled into his chest, savouring this rare moment with him.

“Severus,” she asked tentatively, “You’ll come back soon won’t you?”

“Of course Rita,” His reply was soft, all hints of his normal snarly drawl lost, “Always”


End file.
